


No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sins

by angelwriter



Category: David Tennant/Michael Sheen
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Lust, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Self-Acceptance, Surgery, Trans Female Character, Trans Michael, Transgender, Transsexual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Whatever you want I will give it to you."Davina nibbled at her bottom lip and Mrs Robinson's eyes lidded, tracking the movement."I want you," Davina whispered seductively. "I want you to take me again like you did before."





	No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingergallifreyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/gifts).

> Davina and Mrs Robinson have stolen my heart upon first meeting them. These two characters played by Michael Sheen and David Tennant have long stayed in my mind and will not leave any time soon. Paring these two lovely woman has been a joy for me and I hope you enjoy it as much I loved writing it. 
> 
> I implore you to watch the film The Danish Girl with Eddie Redmayne portraying the beautiful Dutch transwoman set in the early 1920s named Lili. I adored this movie from start to finish and after I watched it the first time, I watched it a second and third time straight after. Eddie Redmayne also has this fantastic interview where I cherish his vast understanding and acceptance of the LGBTQIA+ community. Give it a listen if you'd like. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I love all the wonderful comments I have received on all of my works. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the amazing gingergallifreyan for the lovely comment I received on the last Davina/Mrs Robinson fic I wrote. Also you claim to be Davina's wife. I am sure Mrs Robinson will have to fight you for that title! ;)

[Mrs Robinson x Davina] 

It had been two weeks that Mrs Robinson had invited Davina for a little relaxation and comfort. She adored young Davina, her heart swelled every time she saw her smile. She was precious, smart, beautiful. Her body like a canvas that she longed to paint, her eyes deep wells she longed to explore. Davina was just what she needed to heal her from the neglect of her husband and ridicule from her family. Davina understood like no one else did. 

Davina was sitting in a nightgown made of silk and it was pure white with a lace trim on the hem of the dress and the short sleeves. Her hair was falling loose in wonderful luscious twisted strands that had fallen over her chest. A single curl fell in her face, her eyes concentrated on the book she was reading. She was reading Jane Eyre for the fifth time. Her lips were still stained from her red lipstick after she had showered. She smelt of rose water and Mrs Robinson especially added extra bubble bath to her tub. Her feet rested under legs, her toenails were painted a bright blue as well as her fingers. 

Mrs Robinson watched Davina in the low light of the lounge in her favourite chair. The curtains were drawn. The mahogany colour made the room even darker. Mrs Robinson was wearing a gown that was only half tied and hung loose around her body. She had on a petticoat that she left on for bed because she felt uncomfortable about her body without her dress on in the daytime. It was black and her robe was a soft peach colour. Her grey curls were loose and fanned around her face. She wore a neat hairband that kept most of her curls away from her face. She was always self conscious about her thick tree trunk thighs. With Davina she felt beautiful and loved. 

She went to sit down next to Davina on the long couch and leaned on her side, legs stretched out. She lit a long cigar and puffed smoke into the air. She felt a little thirsty and decided to walk over to the table that had half drunken whiskey bottles and glasses in the corner with her husband's liquor cabinet right above it. 

"Want a drink, dear?" She asked the younger woman. 

"Oh, yes please." Davina looked up from her back and smiled. 

"Whiskey okay? Or would you like a cocktail?" 

"A vodka shot would be splendid. Thanks." She went back to reading. 

"A shot? This late? Are you sure? What ever has you upset?" 

"Oh. No, I just... I forgot to tell you the surgery was a success. Thank you for driving me, forgot to thank you. I know you haven't seen me in a few days and I wanted to thank you for being a much needed support. I needed some time on my own. I am back now. Thank you again for letting me stay here." 

Mrs Robinson made Davina's drink a double shot. Mrs Robinson handed her the drink. She took the two shots as soon as it was in her hand. 

"I do not know now how to be since the surgery. It was an extremely expensive process. I saved all my pennies on it. I am so glad it is a success but...." 

Davina watched as Mrs Robinson rested her hand on Davina's shoulder. Her eyes were stark blue and so light that she felt like she could see her reflection in it. Her breath hitched at the intensity by which she was being stared at. 

"I need..." Davina whispered. 

Mrs Robinson licked her lips, feeling fully exposed and naked now in Davina's presence. She swallowed down the rock prodding her throat and carefully beckoned Davina over to sit on the wider couch so that they may sit next to each other. She obliged and she angled herself to Mrs Robinson, her night dress barely covering her thighs. Want shuddered through Mrs Robinson at the sight of Davina's lovely calves and thigh muscles. She sucked in a shaky breath. 

"Whatever you want I will give it to you." 

Davina nibbled at her bottom lip and Mrs Robinson's eyes lidded, tracking the movement. 

"I want you," Davina whispered seductively. "I want you to take me again like you did before." 

Mrs Robinson bit into the flesh of her lip, her teeth drawing just a little blood. Davina eyes lidded as she watched transfixed at the sight of her lips. Davina leaned over and pulled her lip into her mouth. She tasted the blood, nibbled at the worn flesh, and traced her tongue over the stinging cut. Mrs Robinson's eyes widened and exploded in deep arousal. She stretched out her hand and captured Davina's chin between her fingers. 

"Be a good girl for me?" She hotly spoke against Davina's lips. 

Davina met her with a bemused smile, her eyes in faux innocence. "Yes, Mrs Robinson." 

"Now stand up in front of me. I want to look at you." 

Davina gulped so hard you could hear the salvia slicking heavily down her throat. She did as she was told. She felt naked under the wandering gaze of the older woman. Mrs Robinson studied her as if she was an art work that she was meant to analyse. Each curve and dip and piece of skin and clothes were assessed with an eager eye and satisfied lick of her lips. 

"Don't you look ravishing," she mused in a deep voice dripping with lust. 

Davina gave her a shy smile. She was normally confident about her body, how she roped men in with just a single look and flick of her hair. Mrs Robinson knew her all too well. Knew her in ways no one else did. She had seen every part of her flesh, kissed and licked and suckled on each strip of skin, tore into the muscles of her thighs with her fingernails, slipped into wet, warm places no other person had ever been before. She had opened up to Mrs Robinson. She saw her fully. And it made her feel exposed. 

"Spread your legs for me, dear."

The command was soft and subtle, but the tone behind it was serious. Mrs Robinson wanted to take her time with this. She wanted to draw it out, space it, make it last. Build it up to a deadly inferno. Davina slowly spread her legs a few inches apart. The cool air meeting her bare thighs caused a shiver to prickle down her spine. The lace trim now sat higher, just covering herself, just barely. It was higher than her mid thigh, teething on sexual temptation that Mrs Robinson delightfully enjoyed. Davina was done for it now. 

"Slide your hands up your gown." 

Davina sucked in a breath and her long eyelashes fluttered rapidly as she slid her finger nails from the top her thighs under the lace gown. She made it a show, getting high off Mrs Robinson's reaction as she teased the gown up to display a teasing look at her sex. It was Mrs Robinson's turn to gulp. Davina placed one finger on the outer lips and traced it achingly slow while staring directly into Mrs Robinson's eyes. A whisper of a moan echoed through the room and neither of them knew who it came from. 

"Do it. Touch yourself. Let me watch." 

Davina bit her lip harshly as she slid a finger into her folds and pleasured herself. It felt good to feel herself deep inside, a place not even herself had entered. The thought of Mrs Robinson feeling the walls of her inner most self had her shattering into a skyrocket of emotions, her legs trembling with the sensation. Davina had closed her eyes in the midst of her ministrations and had not noticed that Mrs Robinson had fled the couch and was standing in front of her. 

A gasp elicited out of her mouth as she felt Mrs Robinson's cool thumb circling her clitoris. Davina had no idea how good it would feel. She circled her thumb gently on the sensitive nub and it took all of Davina's strength not to collapse to the ground. She whined lowly at the back of her throat, the force of both the different yet significant pleasures was somewhat overwhelming. Her head fell forward onto Mrs Robinson's chest where she heard the thump of her heart that beat for her. 

"Does that feel good? Am I hurting you in any way? What would you like? How do I please you?" 

The tentative, tender words of Mrs Robinson was nearly Davina's undoing. She had never encountered a partner who was so willing to put her needs first. 

"You. Just you. I want you to take me to bed. I want you to taste every part of me. Put your hands on me. Everywhere. Then I want you to make love to me. Put yourself inside of me. Please. It's what I want." 

Mrs Robinson pulled her hands back and held Davina upright by her shoulders so she could look at her. Davina dropped her hand and stared into Mrs Robinson's eyes. Vulnerability shone through those brown orbs that Mrs Robinson kissed away with a touch of her lips to her eyelids. 

"Anything you wish. I will take care of you." 

She led Davina up the stairs again much like last time. She laid Davina on the bed and kissed from her ankle to her thighs. She peeled off her nightgown and dipped her fingers into the flesh of her breasts. She moulded her hands in a motion that made Davina dizzy. She made blue and purple marks at the base of her throat, her jugular vein, the tops of her hip bones. Her inner thighs were stinging from the teeth prints left there. Davina tangled her long fingers into Mrs Robinson's hair that she pulled from its hair tie. She tugged at every delicious thrust of her tongue inside of her. 

Davina felt feverish and oh so hot. She was shaking, her heart squeezing, and body electrified with the way Mrs Robinson was eating her out. Every swipe of her tongue, each slurp coupled with an obscene noise from the wetness of salvia, twists and licks and presses into places she had not yet known. It was transcendent. Her vision exploded into white and she swore she saw the stars being created and the awestruck beauty of the universe coming into being. She climaxed with a loud cry, a sob ripping out of her throat, tears cascading down her cheeks. 

Loved. She felt so much love. 

"Please," she begged desperately. Too much. Too much. "I can't!"

"What is it? What is wrong?" Mrs Robinson positioned herself carefully over Davina's body in order to see her face. Concerned etched into her brows and she caressed the tears away with her knuckles. "I am sorry if I hurt you." 

"No!" Davina laughed. "You didn't hurt me. Not at all. It was just...it was so....I feel like I rather don't deserve this. To feel so much. To be pleased and cherished in this way." 

"Nonense. Of course you deserve it. And I will prove it to you. I am not done with you. I will make sure you know just how beautiful you are, Davina." She kissed her sweetly. 

Her body arched up to push Mrs Robinson's flushed body against hers. Her chest hair brushing on Davina's aching pert nipples that only enticed her further. Mrs Robinson had slipped out of her gown and petticoat leaving her free to be touched and roamed. Davina sank her nails into Mrs Robinson's flesh and sucked the sensitive skin of her neck into her mouth, showing her appreciation, earning a moan from the other woman. Heat rose between them as they carried on kissing, searching, exploring. Until they were both panting and delirious. 

"You need to lube up, love." Davina nipped at Mrs Robinson's nipples. 

"Okay, dear. Let me go get it from the drawer." 

She slid off the bed and collected a bottle. She was hard and ready in her hands as she coated herself with slickness, preparing herself for Davina. She soaked herself and grinned as Davina watched her do it. Mrs Robinson was now impatient and eager, she climbed over Davina's body and rested herself between her wonderful thighs. Her hands reacquainted themselves with her legs and the beauty of it. She pressed her fingers into her slutty hips as she gently pressed herself into Davina's entrance. She slipped in just the head first then inch by inch all the while making sure Davina was okay with it. Her hands gripped Mrs Robinson's forearms and her eyes shut, her head falling back against the pillow. 

"You okay? Must I stop?" 

"Don't. Please don't stop. I need this. I need you." 

The desperation in her vocie made Mrs Robinson pulse inside of her, her walls tight and warm around her shaft. Mrs Robinson groaned at the feeling. She waited a while resting to give Davina more time to adjust. Davina's hair was sprawled out like brown strands of straw fanning over the red pillows. Her lips were plump and her cheeks flamed with heat. Sweat collected on her throat and forehead. The sight of Davina before her almost had her coming already. This was the first time that Mrs Robinson had seen her look so....gone. Sure, this was certainly not the first time she had sex with Mrs Robinson. In fact they had been doing it many, many times. 

But this was different. 

It was more emotional for Davina. She finally knew she was loved. Truly knew. Truly accepted. Her authentic self. It was encompassing and earth-shattering. This was it. Their bodies moulded together as one being. Hearts beating against hearts. Limbs fitted into each other, lines and creases all filled. The most intimate, intense act and it was all for Davina, with Davina, as Davina's true self. 

Mrs Robinson kissed her on the cheek and Davina's eyes fluttered open to look at her. Davina breathed in a shaky breath, emotions swirling and igniting like sparks all around them. She stroked Davina's sticky hair back and smiled. 

"I love you." 

Davina moaned in affirmation and acceptance. "I love you, too." 

"I will always accept you. Always love you. For you. Just as you are. No matter what form or presence or body you take. I will love you with reverence and certainty until the end of my days." 

Davina let out a strangled, wounded sound. She nodded aggressively and asked her to move. Mrs Robinson pulled out and back in again at a slow, affectionate pace. Instilling with each deep and insistent thrust that Davina was hers. With each pull and push into her body it was saying things that could not be so easily said in words. 

As their pleasure rocketed, the urgency unfolded and it become more forceful, confident, unyielding. Her hips jerked roughly against Davina's body, her creamy legs wrapped so surely and securely around Mrs Robinson's waist that it was a wonder how they did not melt into each other. Her legs tightened with each agonisingly hard push into her depths. Mrs Robinson threw her head back in surrender and submission to the glorious rawness of Davina's love and trust. Davina in turn matched that intensity with her mouth open wide and shouting out her pleas and sublimation. They both entered their heights in a new way that oozed warmth and coaxed softness into their veins with the pulse of vast satisfaction that weighed their bodies. 

Davina had nothing else to offer, freely giving all of her and Mrs Robinson lapped it up and drunk it in. Rapture fluttered across her face as she put Mrs Robinson's ear to her chest and stroked her scalp in a declaration of thanks. As their skin cooled from sweat and their breaths declined to a steady pace again, they were reminded of how fleeting the world was and how it was rare to find someone like each other. Smiles formed on both their lips, the rays of sunlight seeping in from the curtain and awakening them to a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I am fairly new to writing. I am quite informed about the transgender community as I myself have gone through and am going through discovering my own gender identity. But writing about such intimate moments with details that need to be accurate was a wonderful challenge for me and I wanted to portray it as realistically as possible. 
> 
> The aid of lubrication is needed for those woman who have gone through vaginoplasty. In most cases it does not self lubricate and Mrs Robinson (as always) has no problem in respecting and complying to any need of her beloved Davina. I am in awe of Mrs Robinson and Davina as characters and who they are. It is necessary in any relationship to be considerate and respectful of your partner. 
> 
> For information about transgender women "bottom surgery" or sexual reassignment surgery, here is a link to an article that I found most informative. It is such a great website for any kind of Health Care. Feel free to read. 
> 
> https://www.healthline.com/health/transgender/vaginoplasty#technique


End file.
